


and all this devotion

by sparklingstone



Series: take a breath and dive in deep [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Light BDSM, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, PWP, Pegging, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Soft Bucky Barnes, Spanking, bucky gets pegged y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingstone/pseuds/sparklingstone
Summary: Sometimes Bucky gets lost a bit, needs help pulling himself back into the world and out of the shadows that threaten to close around his mind. Luckily, his girls are pretty good at helping.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: take a breath and dive in deep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	and all this devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written pwp before. But I thought of this while writing "diving in" and the idea wouldn't leave. This is technically a sequel, set around a year after the events of that fic. But reading is not in any way required if you're just here for the sex lmao. From Bucky's POV because that was almost entirely lacking from "diving in" and I legitimately just wanted an excuse for him to be sickeningly in love and also I just think he should get pegged.

It's been over a year, but Bucky's favorite thing is still watching his girls lose themselves in kissing one another. It should make him feel jealous or left out. He knows how these two women kiss, knows the feel of their skin, could pick either of them out from the feel of their breath alone. He's been in love with Stevie since he knew what love was; in love with Toni since he remembered what love felt like. So it's not jealousy he feels. Just satisfaction.

Toni lets out a low groan and pulls herself away from Stevie with a wet pop. Her lips are red and wet and swollen. Stevie looks dazed already; Bucky sympathizes. Toni's kisses do that to a person.

Toni rolls off of Stevie, adorably keeps rolling until she's pressed up against him, pressed side to side on the vast expanse of the bed. "Sorry, Sarge, got thrown off track. Didn't mean to ignore you."

"Not feeling ignored right now, I promise." 

"Good, because tonight's about you." Stevie's already there, and from where she's pressed up behind Toni, she reaches out her arm and flicks him across the nipple.

It's teasing, but it sends a little spark of heat through him. His cock, already hardening just from watching them make out, is _definitely_ interested right now.

Sometimes Bucky gets lost a bit, needs help pulling himself back into the world and out of the shadows that threaten to close around his mind. Luckily, his girls are pretty good at helping.

"You still want…?" Stevie asks, pupils dilated. She strokes a hand across his chest, and the simple touch is making him feel better than he has in days, but he wants, _needs_ , more.

He licks his lips. "Yeah, please."

And then Toni is rolling to kneel on top of him, her hair falling in a curtain around her face. One of his hands automatically lands on her waist, the other reaching for Stevie. "God, you're pretty. So unfair." Toni leans forward, plants a brief kiss on his lips that already has him leaning up into her, searching for more. She just laughs a little, grabs his wrist from her waist and pushes it down, down against the mattress. Pinning him in place. She couldn’t keep him there, not really, but that’s not the point.

He _wants_.

"…Toni…"

"Don't worry, we got you. Just let us take care of you." Yeah, he can do that. Toni and Stevie are both pretty good at taking care of people.

"You still want it, Buck?" Stevie asks. Her hand is stroking through his hair, and right now, he wants that to keep happening quite a lot.

"Mmmm…" he sighs out. Talking is hard sometimes. And then Toni is sliding off of him and he whines at the loss. But she just moves to press up against his right side, so he's ensconced by both of them. Both his girls.

Toni pulls him into another kiss, and when she pulls away she pulls his breath with her. "Come on sweetheart, tell us."

And then Stevie grabs his chin, turns him and her kiss is enough to pull the words out. "Yes, _yes_ , what we said before." She smiles into his mouth.

"Good, good. You're so good. You know your colors?"

It's all Bucky can do to nod, the praise already making him feel high, like Stevie's pulling out all the good bits left of him and caressing them, treating the broken bits of him like they're precious. 

Toni's caressing her hand up and down his thigh. "Stevie's hand first, yeah? That's what we said?" He just nods again. "Okay sweetheart, you got it."

Through experimentation, they've discovered that only Stevie is strong enough to leave any sort of lingering mark on his skin, and even that fades within the hour. But it's her strength he needs, and Toni's fire to breathe new life into him.

He hardly notices Toni wriggling him out of his pants, so lost in the feel of Stevie pressing wet kisses into his stomach. _Not enough, not enough._

"Yeah, Buck. I know." Had he been speaking aloud? "Flip over for me?"

Somehow he manages, trapping his cock under him. _Gonna leave a wet spot_ , Bucky thinks absently. But he’s not focused on his cock right now, hard as it is, because Toni presses himself against him, and he must have missed her shedding her own clothes, because all he feels is her skin against his. She kisses his shoulder, then his forehead, keeps her face pressed into his neck.

"Right here with you, babe."

And Stevie's crouched next to him on his other side, running fingers up and down his back. And then she's pressing a kiss against the back of his neck. Her breath on his shoulder makes him _ache._

"Gonna start with twenty, okay?"

"Mmhmm." His whole body feels like one exposed nerve; he needs something to reel him in.

"Color?"

"So fucking green." His girls both laugh.

"Okay." And then Stevie leans back and he's literally breathless with anticipation. He _needs…_

The first slap against his ass has him feeling like he's flying. It stings, but it's a good sting. Grounding him even as he allows himself to float.

Stevie's not gentle, knows not to be, but she still is, in her way. Between each spank, she rubs his skin in little circles, and presses kisses against his lower back, the imprints of which burn against his skin more than her hand.

And Toni's right there, so close they're sharing breaths. Her breathing is hitched, but she's whispering in his ear about how pretty he is, how good he looks, how sweet he is. It's so much, almost too much.

Blindly, he turns his head to find her lips. She meets him halfway, and he can't muster up the ability to really kiss back, just sort of pants into her mouth while her tongue works her magic. At Stevie's next strike, he moans loudly and Toni presses forward, swallowing his noises, lapping them up with her tongue. 

Everything feels a little fuzzy around the edges, like when he used to get tipsy on bad wine in a Brooklyn apartment. And he's _warm_ , so warm.

"How are you doing?" Stevie asks.

"Mmm, green."

"Gonna do another twenty, okay?"

Twenty already? "Please."

Toni bites lightly at his shoulder, right at the join between his skin and the metal. "You're both stupidly hot, you know?"

He wants to answer, but the sting of another slap reduces him to a moan.

He just lets himself feel the sting, the burn, each time Stevie's hand connects with his flesh.

And Toni keeps nuzzling him, quiet for once, just letting him know she's there, pressed against him so tight, hand on his back.

_Five. Ten. Nineteen. Twenty._

"Color?"

"Still green."

Stevie presses her face into his neck on his other side, nibbles at his ear. "You want more? Or something else?"

He has to think about it. More is good. To stay in this headspace for longer, to keep floating.

But his cock is hard enough to be painful, and he smells Stevie's and Toni's arousal and he's moving his hips in little circles against the mattress.

"…Want Toni's cock…. And you on my face."

Both his girls groan in either ear.

Toni's hips buck into his side. "Fuck, that's hot sweetheart. Whatever you want. Make you lose your mind."

"That's- that's the plan," he mutters into the sheets, face burning.

It's still a little awkward for him to ask, but every time they've brought out the dildo and harness it's been worth the momentary embarrassment. God bless the twenty-first century. If Bucky'd never fallen from that train, he'd probably never have got with Stevie. Never met Toni.

_And_ never been fucked. So worth it. 

"Okay sweetheart, stay right here. I'll be right back." And Toni's warm presence pulls away, but Stevie knows how much he needs skin-to-skin contract right now and she's there, pressing herself down on him, one hand still on his ass and kissing his neck, breasts pressed against his shoulder. She's so good to him.

"You want me on your face, yeah?"

"If you want." She smells like salt, like clean soap. He wants to be surrounded by her. Surrounded by her and filled with Toni.

"Told you honey, it's about what you want. Besides, I always want." She kisses his shoulder. "Turn over for us?"

It takes a moment of effort, but he manages to summon the energy to flip onto his back. The sheets, soft as they are, rub deliciously against his sore backside. He can't help but move his hips in circles again, reveling in it, this time his cock finding no relief but the air.

"You miss me?" Toni's back. With the stuff.

"Always," Stevie says, and reaches up to where Toni's leaning down, pulls her into another kiss. _So pretty, my girls._ He could watch them forever.

Toni's already wearing the harness and just looking at it makes his mouth water. His breath catches, and instinctively his arms raise above his head to clutch at the headboard.

Toni pulls away from Stevie, sees what's probably a really embarrassing expression on his face, torn between embarrassment at his reaction and _really fucking turned on_. She smirks. "Look at you sweetheart. Practically gagging for it already, aren't you?"

Bucky wants to retort, but his breath is taken away when Toni kneels on the bed. "Raise your legs for me?" He does, and she drapes them on her shoulders. She leans forward, bending him in half as she reaches for a kiss.

"Gonna take care of you, sweetheart. Make you feel so good."

He'll never say, but he loves it when Toni calls him sweetheart. Of all of her nicknames, it's his favorite. The most precious. When she says it he feels like he deserves the word. (She knows this anyway.)

Stevie's looking at them with heavy-lidded eyes. She bites her lip, and for a split second before his eyes he sees her as she used to be, tiny and all sharp angles but just as beautiful. But she never looked at him quite like this back then. At least not to his face.

"Gonna watch her open you up, Buck. Then I'll sit on your face, okay? Promise."

"Fuck, yeah."

"Honey, while you're in the mood to be lazy, could you at least pass the lube?" Toni asks.

"Watch who you're calling lazy," Stevie gripes, but she obliges nevertheless.

"You still doing good sweetheart?" Toni asks as she spreads lube on her fingers. Pretty fingers. Strong.

"Color’s gonna be red real soon if you don’t fucking _do something._ " He grunts out.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Since when have you got all saintlike in-" He cuts off abruptly as the first finger slides into him.

" _There_ we go," Toni croons, mouth against the inside of his knee where it's hooked over her shoulder. He forgets all about bickering as she slowly slides it out, then back in, smooth and easy. "Doing so good already. Can't wait to take care of you."

He doesn't have to, but Bucky keeps his hands on the headboard. He's not quite sure he's at a point where he'd like having his hands tied, but he thinks maybe someday he will. He likes feeling like he's completely at their mercy. Like they could do whatever they wanted to him, and that what they want with him is to make him feel good. And that they can use him to take their pleasure from his body, just like this.

He likes the praise too, even if it makes him want to hide his face for days.

Loves that he can be vulnerable around them. Can trust them to hold him together when sometimes he feels like he might fly apart.

(Loves them. But that’s a given.)

When Toni slides a second finger into him to join the first, he lets out a half-moan, half-sigh.

" _Toni."_

"Yeah, baby, we got you."

Stevie's fingers are running up and down his chest, his stomach, threading through the hair between his legs. Refusing to touch his cock because she and Toni are damn teases. He can feel her gaze on him, on them. 

When Toni slides a third finger home, crooks them, she finds his prostate, and he flails, hips rising involuntarily. "Agh!"

"Shh. Doing so good Buck." Stevie brings her mouth to one of his nipples, teasing him with her tongue.

"Please. _Please._ Need you. Now." His world is narrowing to just the sensations they're wringing out of him.

"Soon, babe, I promise."

" _Please!_ " It's too much. It's all too much. Toni's fingers in him, Stevie's hands and mouth, watching them. He can't. Needs something to anchor him. " _Please._ "

And Stevie's there, hands on his face, pressing a little kiss to his nose. "All a bit too much?" He loves her, she gets it.

All he can do is nod, whimpering as Toni's fingers _slowly, so slowly, keep working to pull him apart._

"Would me on you help?"

_Yes._ His mouth waters. Already imagining it. Being surrounded by her. Closed in, in the best kind of way. Making her feel good too. Feeling useful. Used. He nods again.

"Okay, darling. You got it." She moves away from his side, sits up and gets on her knees. She reaches one leg over, so that she's straddling his head, facing Toni.

"Got a better view from this direction." His eyes are screwed tight shut but he can hear the two of them kissing again, wet and filthy sounding.

"Please." He wants to strain up to reach her, but Toni's fingers are still working in him and he doesn't think he has the strength to move.

Finally, finally, she slides down, and his mouth finds home. And then Stevie's everywhere. All he can smell is the headiness of her arousal, feel the tiniest of tremors in her strong thighs beside his head. She's so wet, and he opens his mouth greedily to taste.

Going down on Stevie and Toni may just be his favorite thing about sex. There's nothing about it that he doesn't love. The taste, the smell, the feel, that it's an act just for them, just him making them feel good. He can't get enough. Loves feeling them come pressed up against his face, the intimacy of it.

He keeps his hands on the headboard. Stevie moves, finding the best angle for her, and when she settles he stretches out his tongue to find her clit, draws circles around it and never quite touching, like she likes.

His nose is pressed up against her and it and his chin are soaked and he's maybe never been happier.

And then Toni presses up against his prostate and he moans, hips thrusting into empty air. 

"Think you're ready, baby." Toni says.

_Yes, yes, so ready._ He hears her uncap the lube again, knows that she's slicking up the dildo, can see it in his mind's eye and he strains up to _suck,_ just a bit, and Stevie makes this lovely little sound as she comes, legs trembling around him.

She moves off him for a second, panting, sits back on her haunches with her knees still bracketing his head.

"So good at that Bucky, 's unfair."

"So good," Toni agrees. "Nearly came just from watching you on my fingers." His heart flutters at their praise. It’s incredible how easy, he, a trained killer, is for them.

"You want it now sweetheart?" Toni asks.

Bucky licks his lips. "Yes, please," he whispers. Staring at her. At the cock she's wearing.

"So polite," she praises, hands rubbing soothingly at his thighs for a moment. "Okay baby. Time to give you what you need."

He feels her cock, pressing against his entrance, and bites his lip. He wants it all, but she's going so slow. Stevie moans above him, and he looks up to see her staring intently at Toni, face flushed, as she _slowly_ , _so slowly,_ pushes her way into his ass. Filling him up. "So beautiful, Buck. So good for us. Letting us take care of you." Stevie says, stroking his hair.

As Toni slides deeper, he feels the stretch, the delicious stretch, but no burn. She's spent too long torturing him with her fingers. When he feels the straps of the harness pressing into his ass, he knows she's all the way in. He feels full. Wonderful. Never mind, this may also be his favorite thing about sex with them.

Fully seated, Toni thrusts gently, without pulling out at all. He feels her cock push impossibly _deeper_ , and he _moans._

He opens his eye finally, sees that Toni's pulled her hair back, has that look on her face like he's a fancy new toy in the lab that she can't wait to test. But then she spies him looking and she smiles, goes softer.

"Color?"

" _Greengreengreen._ "

She thrusts again, the same way, and he _whimpers._

Again.

" _Toni."_

Bucky loses his mind slowly. All there is is the cool slide of Toni's cock, pushing into him, pulling him out from inside.

And then Stevie is back on his face, hot and wet, and _that_ and the dildo fucking his ass is sending him straight back to the headspace the spanking took him too. Head deliciously floaty, Bucky finally removes his hands from the headboard to wrap them around Stevie’s legs, press her further into him.

Muffled, he hears her moan above him.

It’s hard to focus on what his mouth is doing when every move Toni makes is designed to torture him with pleasure, but he wants, _needs_ , to feel useful, to keep Stevie feeling good. So he tries, pushes the moans he can’t stop into her wet flesh, works his tongue harder.

He hears the sounds of kissing, wishes he could see but couldn't even if he'd wanted to move away.

And then Toni shifts, changes her angle and Bucky has to pull away for a moment to gasp. “Fuck.” She’s hitting his prostate each time, and it sparks white hot at the base of his spine. He could come just from this, he thinks, and hurriedly pulls Stevie back down to his mouth.

He flicks his tongue against her clit, again and again as fast as he can, and her legs jerk against his, and his jaw is aching but he keeps going, keeps going, keeps going. Her thighs tense, lock around him and she’s cumming, and he doesn’t stop. He keeps going until she eases around him.

But even then he doesn’t stop. Toni’s slowed again, almost as if she knows he needs her to make him last just a little longer. She’s still hitting his prostate dead on but he’s not lost control yet.

Good things come in threes, and he wants to make Stevie come one more time. Has to.

He goes slower this time, keeps his tongue softer, and with his arms still around her legs encourages her to rock against his mouth. It’s hard to breathe this way, but he lets her take control. Lets her use his mouth to chase her orgasm.

It only takes a minute, and this time, her legs fail her and she falls forward, braces her arms to either side of his torso. He feels her panting breaths against his cock.

As soon as Stevie rolls off of him, Toni hitches his leg back over her shoulder, and leans forward, bending him in half. It sends the dildo impossibly deeper into him, and it’s almost too much in the best way possible.

And now that Stevie’s off him, he can see Toni, her lip between her teeth in concentration, forehead furrowed, eyes blown. She sees him looking and grins. And speeds up.

“Ngh!” Bucky slams his hands down into the bed, hips raising involuntarily to meet her. 

And then Stevie’s there, tucked up against his side again. She grabs his chin, turns him towards her. Her kiss is filthy in the way it only is post-orgasm, artless, mouth wide against his. Bucky moans, and she pulls back. “You have no idea how gorgeous you look on Toni's cock. Could watch you like this for years.”

Bucky doesn’t think he can survive years of this, but he can’t make the words come to say it.

And then Toni speaks for the first time since she started fucking him. “So good for us both. Giving us what we need, yeah?” And wraps her fingers around his cock.

And then he's coming, explosively. He squeezes his eyes shut as colors explode across his vision, and he loses sense of anything that isn’t the pleasure ripping its way through his body.

It lasts a while, longer than usual. When he comes back down, can breathe again, he feels the press of bodies on either side of him, and hands stroking up and down his chest.

He can't bring himself to open his eyes. He thinks he might have screamed, which is a first.

“Holy shit, sweetheart.” Toni. “How are you?”

Bucky swallows. “Great. Holy fuck.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not a god or religious figure, so I don’t know if that’s the most-“ she breaks off with a laugh as Bucky feels, rather than sees, Stevie swat at her.

“Ugh, fine. No one appreciates my humor around here anyway. Don’t move.” She’s gone before he can pull her close, but Stevie’s there, her hand rubbing slowly up and down his chest. No intention beyond comfort. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t know if he can, but turns his head into her neck. She presses a kiss to his head. “Love you.”

“You too,” he mumbles into her skin.

Toni returns with a damp cloth and a bottle of water, wipes him off and then holds the bottle to his mouth.

“I can drink by myself, you know,” Bucky protests, but he doesn’t move his arms to push her away.

“Well, maybe I want to.”

“Like taking care of you, Buck,” Stevie says into his hair.

The post-coital tiredness is sinking in, but Bucky’s realized something. “You didn’t cum,” he tells Toni. He doesn’t mean it to sound accusatory, but it almost does. And he’s reaching limp arms towards her, the ones he couldn’t raise to push away the water,wp but she bats him away with a wry grin.

“Don't worry about it. Got everything I needed here tonight. Besides, you’ll make it up to me in the morning.” She winks. 

What an unselfish asshole, his girlfriend is.

Stevie doesn’t deign to respond, just scoots back and away from Bucky. He hates the separation, but a moment later Toni slides in to fill the gap. Bucky rolls in to her, lying on his side, and throws his leg over one of hers. Breathes in the smell of her hair (sweat and that fancy-ass shampoo she uses).

Stevie reaches an arm to grab Bucky’s hand and they entwine their fingers over Toni’s stomach. In response, Toni lets out a very deep, very put-upon sigh. “Ugh, stop being cute. It’s ungodly early to go to bed; we should Netflix and chill.”

Stevie snorts. “Toni, it’s 11:30.”

“Like I said. Ungodly early.” She’s been getting better at going to bed at a reasonable hour with them, about half the week these days, but old habits die hard.

Bucky thinks about it. He’s probably going to fall asleep any moment, but he likes watching TV in bed with them. Toni’s got a giant TV on the wall in prime viewing location, and it’s always good to cuddle with them both. But… “Already did the chill part of Netflix and chill.”

“Who says you can’t do them out of order?”

Stevie sighs. “Fine, something short then. I’m beat.”

“Yeah, ‘cause Mr. Talented Tongue over here gave you a bunch of orgasms.”

Bucky grins into the skin of Toni’s neck, and lets himself be lulled to sleep by the sounds of their affectionate bickering.


End file.
